the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisition Invasion
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-06-21 to 6-25 *'Submitted by': classified *'Rank': variable *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': Nui Uchiha *'QP Reward': variable (see below) *'Ryo Reward': variable (see below) 'Ninja Team' *Knowledge *Hate *Power - 3 QP + 4000 ryo (mission) *Amaya Hozuki - 2 QP + 1000 ryo (PvP) *Kaito Suzuki - 2 QP + 1000 ryo (PvP) *Tiburan Momochi - 2 QP + 1000 ryo (PvP) *Shinkirō Gami - 2 QP + 1000 ryo (PvP) *Deimos *Hyperion 'Mission Profile' Goal: classified Story: classified Mission Recap Hate, Power, and Knowledge showed up at the Inquisition base, ready to get up to something. Knowledge took on the two ANBU who were guarding the front door, easily dispatching them. Meanwhile, Hate and Power were to take care of two patrolling ANBU, but another masked figure (Ares) showed up to try and warn the ANBU of the attack. The ANBU made an attack on Ares and this provided an opening for Power and Hate. Power attacked the two ANBU and Hate watched as Power destroyed them, then Ares tried to flee the scene. Knowledge took off in pursuit of Ares and was led to an ambush in which Tethys, Poseidon, and Hyperion appeared. In response, Knowledge created 3 shadow clones to fight each masked figure: * Knowledge and Poseidon engaged in close combat, with Poseidon trying to strike low and punch Knowledge in the privates. This enabled Knowledge to grab Poseidon and deal a fatal blow to Poseidon. With his last breath, Poseidon summoned King Kong, who demolished the Knowledge-clone and carried off Poseidon's dead body. * Hyperion used a smoke bomb to try and cover himself, but Knowledge was unfazed and continued to pursue. Hyperion tried to use rotations to defend, but could only keep Knowledge somewhat at bay for short periods of time. Hyperion then tried to flee, with Knowledge in hot pursuit and easily able to close the distance. Knowledge ensnared Hyperion with cords and then killed him. * When Hyperion set off his smoke bomb, Ares tucked himself into the smoke screen and was joined by Deimos. Both were easily killed by Knowledge. * Knowledge and Tethys engaged in sword combat, with Knowledge easily overpowering Tethys and forcing her to be on the defensive. Knowledge also was easily able to find weaknesses her in defense and injure her, then switched to trying to disable her as much as possible. Eventually she surrendered and Knowledge asked her questions and got a great deal of information out of her, including the identities of all those present. She was able to stop the bleeding of her wounds and limp out of the forest, With the battles against the ambushers completed, Knowledge and clones returned to Hate and Power, playing catch with two of the heads they recovered. They then set aside their games and entered the Inquisition base. There they encountered two ANBU in the common room. Knowledge immediately dispatched one, while the other called an alert that prompted Shinkiro and two more ANBU to arrive. Shinkiro directed the ANBU to take on Hate and Power while Shinkiro created two clones to take on Knowledge and the two remaining Knowledge clones. One Ame-nin ANBU attached Power. The two fought, but Power quickly gained the upper hand and defeated the ANBU. Meanwhile, two Kumo-nin battled Hate. Hate countered with kunai on some kind of chains, stabbing one ANBU rather early in the battle, while the other had better luck at deflecting, but one of those deflected kunai swung back around to catch him in the back. While he was surprised, the other deflected kunai struck him in the throat, killing him. The second was restrained by a chain and then killed in a similar manner. Meanwhile, Shinkiro and Knowledge engaged in a battle of the clones and were able to whittle away at each others' clones until it was just the two of them standing off. Shinkiro tried to sneak behind Knowledge again, but Knowledge was prepared and cut off Shinkiro's arm. From there, Knowledge made short work of Shinkiro and killed him. After the battle, Knowledge started rummaging for information. Power dissected Shinkiro's body further. Once Knowledge had the desired information, the three masks left the base. Aftermath: Several hours after the masked miscreants depart the base, one of the Inquisition squads that was absent on a mission returns to the base. The squad sees the front door open and blood stains out front and is immediately suspicious. With caution they enter the base, where they find dead comrades and… a dead Shinkiro laying in pieces on the floor and cut apart. They scour the base and find no indication of who the intruders were. While they are doing so, the second squad returns from their mission with Zerai. The second in command sends messages to both the Raikage and the self-styled Kouukage, and then initiates a thorough search of the base. No clues are revealed, but a large number of documents of sensitive nature are discovered to be missing. Follow up messages are sent to the Raikage and Masaki, and then the group splits up. The Ame-nin return to Amegakure with Shinkiro’s body, which is taken to the hospital. The Kumo-nin return with Zerai to Kumo for a full debriefing. After some exchange of messages over the course of a few days, the decision is made to close down Inquisition for good. Category:Mission